Mental Jack
Mental Jack is one of the many wrestlers in the world of E-fedding. Here is a short look at the man we call Mental Jack. Background Jack Sheef was born and raised in San Francisco. Jack had been tortured all throughout his childhood. He just happened to be the kid that everyone ignored. They didn't hate him, but they didn't want to even know him. Jack only had one true friend. No wonder it didn’t take him long to snap. In only 6th grade, kids were picking on him. They were spitting on him, kicking him, and really insulting him. He collapsed on the ground and pulled out a switch-blade that he had swiped from his dad, and killed all of them. The really twisted thing is, he did kill any one of them. They ran when he pulled the blade and Jack swung at nothing. Jack simply thinks he killed them. This is what drove him into insanity. He was then brought into a mental facility where he always attacked whenever he had the chance. One day, a personal assistant of his saw him punching and performing unique moves on the only thing in his “pen”, a mannequin. The assistant talked to Jack and Jack actually listened. He told him about this thing called wrestling where he could attack people like that for money. Jack liked this, even though he wasn’t going to do it for the money, but just for the enjoyment. But, as Jack slowly realized what he had in his hands, he snapped into action. He realized that he could redeem himself. He realized that he could no longer be the kid that everybody hated, or the kid that went insane. He could be the kid who disappered and then reappeared in the world of professional wrestling as the guy who was a force. Since the revelation of his opportunity, Jack has strived to put on one hell of a show every time he steps into the ring. Career Jack started his career in the EWA. There, he swayed into Tag Team competition by starting a stable, Team Insanity. He then joined the CWF, where he proceeded to go undefeated and win the CWF Television Championship. His undefeated streak was ended in these recent weeks. Then, Jack had his debut in the AWA. He recently had his debut match, which he lost. Also, Jack joined the EWF for a brief time. There, he won all of his matches and the Heavyweight Chamionship. The EWF then proceeded to die. Jack recently won the Breakthrough Championship in the EWA and also lost the TV Title. But Jack soon regained the title, winning it at Americana. Jack has taken a different approach in the CWF recently and is hoping to change the company as we know it. Other Facts Theme Music: Down With the Sickness - Disturbed Finishing moves :*''Mutilator - 'Pretty much a sleeper suplex, but he holds the sleeper until the opponent is passed out. :*Brainthruster - ' Lifting headbutt underneath he chin. Usually done off of an irish whip. Signature Moves Continuous Headbutts Jackhammer Chair Shot Championships and Accomplishments :*''Current EWA Breakthrough Champion'' :*''Past EWA Tag Team Champions w/ Psyko'' :*''Debuted in the EWA against Nick the Freak'' :*''Joined Team Insanity (Team Insanity = Nick the Freak, Psyko, and Mental Jack)'' :*''Second CWF Television Champion'' :*''Debuted in the CWF in a handicap match w/ VND against Chase Williams :*Fueded with VND for a bit.' :*Past EWF World Heavyweight Chamionship'' :*''Left the AWA on 4-27-07'' :*''Lost the TV Title to VND but then regained it at Americana.'' Trivia *Jack enjoys sub sandwiches. *Jack also enjoys root beer. *Jack is also currently being haunted by one of the kids he thought he killed named Russ. He is holding his mother in the place where the day of the frontier is celebrated. (Only in the EWA. He is trying to find where the day of the frontier is celebrated)